


Thinking Too Much

by transtobio



Series: Haikyuu Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama accidentally confesses to Hinata during one-on-one practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Too Much

Kageyama knew it was a bad idea to practice one-on-one with Hinata today.

It wasn’t like the shorter boy had done anything to him, per say. Rather, he felt like he was going to do something to Hinata.

They didn’t really get along in the first place, but Hinata had been especially aggravating lately. No matter what Kageyama was thinking about, his thoughts would always drift to the other. Especially during practice, when he was supposed to be utterly focused on the movement on court.

Plus his eyes always drifted towards him. Hinata could be doing something as mundane as adjusting his sneakers or even breathing harshly. It was as if Kageyama had to watch his every little movement, even when the were right in the middle of a game, for fucks sake. He almost hit Tanaka in the head instead of setting the ball to him.

It didn’t help that every time Hinata caught Kageyama staring he squinted back at him, lips set in a pout. It wasn’t like he wanted to keep staring at him, he just couldn’t help it.

His distraction with the other was what led to his current situation, was walking alongside Hinata on their way to the park.

“What are you thinking about?” Hinata chattered alongside him. “You weren’t good at all today in practice, Kageyama! You almost hit  two people that weren’t me.”

Said boy grunted in lieu of answering, nearly stomping alongside the shorter teen. “C’mon, you can tell me. Are you sick? Were they out of milk at the vending machine today?”

Hinata continued listing off questions as they entered the park, while Kageyama wanted nothing more than to be at home, tossing to himself in his room.

At least the extra practice would make up for his poor performance today. It was almost a good thing that Hinata had dragged him along after practice with the excuse of practicing the new spike.

Then again, Kageyama thought as he stared at Hinata, who had started stretching, maybe he should have just gone home.

“You ready? If you don’t pay attention, I’m going to end up hitting you with the ball!”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kageyama grumbled, grabbing the volleyball from Hinata’s bag. “Let’s toss for a bit before practicing the spike.”

“Okay!”

Mindless tossing he could do. His years of practice had ingrained such a simple act into his muscles. Hell, one time he had felt himself making tossing hand motions in his sleep.

This was still good practice for Hinata, however, who lacked just about all the basics. “Don’t toss it so high!” he protested.

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled, still lost in thought.

He blinked when he noticed that Hinata hadn’t returned the toss and was, instead, glaring at him. Hell, he even had that little pout.

It was almost cute.

“You really have been acting weird today!” Hinata said loudly, jarring Kageyama.

He glared. “I’m just thinking. Enough tossing, lets try spiking.”

The shorter boy looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

Setting the ball required some actual thought. Kageyama was worn down from training, but he still needed to be aware of everything he could be. Where Hinata was, where he would be, where he’d be able to spike the ball so that it wouldn’t hit any passersby, the like. It was refreshing, thinking about something other than Hinata.

Then again, he was setting for him, so he still had the other boy on his mind.

Kageyama shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. He was intent on serving the ball perfectly. Anything to make up for the horrible after-school practice.

He lined it up and… there.

The perfect setup for the spike.

Kageyama saw Hinata hit the ball perfectly, looking perpetually in motion. He was sweaty, breathing harshly, but he definitely looked like he was flying.

In that moment, only one word ran through Kageyama’s head: beautiful.

“I like you.”

Kageyama realized those words came from his mouth, and he froze. Like? Hinata? There was no way he could like such a short, uncoordinated, annoying-

Hinata’s face turned red, but he smiled. Kageyama felt his heart break.

**“I like you too!”**


End file.
